runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
The Chosen Commander
The Chosen Commander on tehtävä maksullisessa RuneScapessa. Se on Dorgeshuun -sarjan viimeinen osa. Tiedot Ohje Myrkytetty ruoka #Puhu Kapteeni Undakille aloittaaksesi tehtävän. Hän on Dorgesh-Kaanissa, koilliseen marketista, pankin vastakkaisella puolella. #Mene ylös lähellä olevia portaita ja päiväkotiin (nursery) (rakennus juuri yläpuolella) ja puhu Mernikille. (Karkota familiarisi, jos sinulla on sellainen tai hän ei seuraa sinua.) #Mene ulos rakennuksesta ja puhu Torzekille. Valitse "calm down" ensin, ja sitten muut vaihtoehdot jossain järjestyksessä. #Puhu lapselle sisällä ja ulkona päiväkodista ja kysy, mitä he syövät. Lapset ulkona ovat sairaita; sisällä olevat taas eivät. Selvitä, mitkä kaksi ruokaa on myrkytetty seuraavista: ##Bat shish, ##Crispy frog legs, ##Frogburger, ##Wall beast fingers, ##Frogspawn gumbo, ja ##Green gloop soup. (Huomaa: Cave slime-keitto on sama asia kuin Green gloop-keitto lapset kutsuvat sitä Green gloop-keitoksi, mutta goblin-kauppiaat kutsuvat sitä Cave slime-keitoksi.) #Mikään ruoista, jota on syönyt terve lapsi, ei ole myrkytetty. Joten paras tapa tehdä tämä on ottaa selville, mitä terveet lapset eivät ole syöneet ylemmän listan perusteella ja puhua sairaille lapsille ja varmistaa, että he ovat syöneet jäljellä olevia kahta ruokaa. #Kun tiedät, mitkä kaksi ruokaa on myrkytetty, puhu Torzekille taas ja kerro hänelle, että tiedät, mitkä ruoat on myrkytetty. #Puhu Kapteeni Undakille (kuka seuraa sinua) ja palaa takaisin portaita markettiin. Katso kauppiaiden päitä nähdäksesi, mitä ruokaa/tavaraa he huutavat/myyvät ja etsi ne kaksi, joilla on myrkytetty ruoka. Kysy heiltä heidän ihmismerchant suppliereista (niitä on kaksi) ja puhu sitten heidän yhteiselle merchantille, Waltonille, ja pidätä hänet. Merchanttien pitäisi olla etelään kaupoista. (Jos olet väärässä, sinut pakotetaan maksamaan 5000 gp:tä korvausta.) ##Bat shish, Gundik; Uriah ja Yuri ##Crispy frog legs, Tindar; Vera ja Xenia ##Frogburger, Durgok; Vera ja Zakia ##Wall beast fingers, Zenkog; Zakia ja Uriah ##Frogspawn gumbo, Markog; Yuri ja Walton ##Green gloop soup, Turgok; Walton ja Xenia. #Kun tapaat ihmismerchantit, valitse vaihtoehdoista hyökkää (attack). Kun merchant on tarpeeksi loukkaantunut, hän pistää päälle protection rukouksen, jonka jälkeen Zanik yhtäkkiä ilmestyy portaalista ja auttaa sinua. Zanikin paluu #Puhu Zanikille, valitse ihan mitä tahansa kahdesta ensimmäisestä sarjasta, mutta viimeisestä, jos hän kysyy haluatko kuulla hänen tarinansa, valitse "Yes! What Happened?" ja perspektiivisi muuttuu niin, että ohjaat häntä jossain muualla. (Huomaa: Jos kirjaudut ulos ohjatessasi Zanikilla, joudut puhumaan Zanikille taas päästäksesi tähän kohtaan.) #Kiipeä lyhyeen goblin-patsaaseen, ja siitä hyppää patsaiden kautta Ourg-patsaaseen. Sitten tulee kohtaus (cutscene). #Kohtauksen jälkeen, jatka hypäten pohjoisessa olevien patsaiden yli, kunnes pääset pohjoiseen reunaan ja ota varsijousi (crossbow). #Tartu (grapple) seipääseen (spear) ja ota koru (pendant). Sinä, Zanikkina, hyppäät alas reunalta. #Katso kulhoon (bowl). Siellä on toinen kohtaus. #Patsaat liikkuvat nyt. Kävele länteen, huoneen loppuun, ja monet patsaat liikkuvat pois edestä. Astu portaaliin. Nyt voit taas liikkua omalla pelaajallasi. Johtokunnan tapaaminen/Zanikin etsintä #Mene pohjoispäähän Dorgesh-Kaanissa ja ylös portaita. Taas tulee uusi kohtaus. #Mene läpi dialogin, ja Zanik juoksee karkuun. #Puhu Kapteeni Undakille ja suostu etsimään Zanik. #Löydät hänet luolasta etelässä Dorgesh-Kaanissa (mene agility-rataan, ja mene tikkaat alas). Mene läntiselle muurille, alemmalle tasanteelle ja seuraa sitä etelään (etelään kalphite dungeon-oikotiestä). Istu hänen kanssaan äläkä sano mitään, mene chat läpi, kunnes hän suostuu palaamaan kanssasi. #Toisen kohtauksen jälkeen kammiossa, hänet häädetään kaupungista. Puhu Zanikille jälkeenpäin ja sitten Kapteeni Undakille kun hän on suostunut auttamaan häntä. Hän antaa sinulle H.A.M-vaatteet. (Huomaa: Jos lähdet kaupungista H.A.M.-vaatteet päällä, lattia hajoaa alapuolellasi ja sinut heitetään läheisiin Lumbridgen suoluolastoon.) Uusi H.A.M. tukikohta # Ota Ardougne teleport runet läheisestä pankista ja mene underground headquartersiin, läntiseen Lumbridgeen. Laita H.A.M vaate setti päällesi ja ota kaikki muu pois # Klikkaa trapdooria oikealla hiiren näppäimellä, ja valitset "pick lock". Tämä voi kestää hetken pienellä' thieving levelillä. Sen jälkeen, kun saat sen auki, etsi ja puhu tyypille, joka on .H.A.M. Luolan vankilan lähellä...JATKUU!!!'and learn that there is a second base near Ardougne. Be sure to ask "What are you planning to do about the cave goblins?" first or the conversation will go nowhere. Agree to go there. He will give you a password of 'Arrav' to relay to Milton the Miller later. #Teleport to Ardougne, go into the windmill north of Ardougne square (near the Fishing Guild), and talk to Milton who will be upset you wore your H.A.M. robe set and insist you not wear it until you are underground however ignore his complaint and tell Milton the password. Now go down the trapdoor to enter The H.A.M. base ('Note: Do not talk to Sigmund here.) #Go through the south door on the east side of the main room and then go through the south door here, squeeze through the hole on the east wall, and then go through both doors in this room to unlock them from the inside. #Go to the room near the jail cell, and talk to the guard until he tells you what the current day is. Now read the Noticeboard on the nearby south wall and match the current day with a name. #Pickpocket the H.A.M. agent from the main room whose name matches the one on the Noticeboard, and then give the letter to the guard outside the jail cell. #Enter the next room, pick the HAM Prison key up from the floor, use the key on the cell door, and talk to Grubfoot. #Tell Grubfoot to wait while you distract the guard, run out of the room, and talk to the guard while standing to the north of him. Grubfoot will walk out one door and in through another. Note: If you fail to unlock the doors, the guard will notice Grubfoot and throw you out of the hideout. #Once Grubfoot has successfully sneaked into the next room, follow him and tell him to walk into the west room while you distract the next guard. He will take his position at the door. Crawl through the hole in the wall into the kitchen, which will cause the plates to crash on the floor. The guard will come into the kitchen and investigate the noise. Grubfoot will sneak into the bedroom. #Go into the room where Grubfoot is now hiding and tell him to follow you. #Go out the side door where the guard is not located and through the small maze of crates. You will get "caught" by a guard, but Grubfoot will hit him with a spell, stunning him long enough for you and Grubfoot to escape. Walk up the ramp and out the door at the top. Note: If you either are spotted by the guards or talk with Sigmund, they will throw you out. One possible location you may end up in is in the cow's pen, a bit south from the mill. Ensimmäinen taistelu #As you walk out of the door, you will see Zanik and an army of goblins attacking the H.A.M. members. Sigmund will try to escape using his ring of life, but Zanik will cut off his left hand, preventing him. Kill him with the help of Zanik. You will be given the choice to either agree, disagree, or give no comments about killing Sigmund. But in the conversation, Zanik says she never had the choice when she was captured by the H.A.M.s and kills him despite of your reaction. #Speak to Zanik, and she will quickly tell you that you will be killed next. She will begin to attack you. (Warning! You will not be able to teleport out. Armour and food are strongly recommended. You can, however, climb up the ladder, stock up, and return to finish this part.) #When you finally get her health down to 0 she will comment on how she can't die and her health will be replenished. (Note that switching prayers from ranged protect to melee protect very fast will cause Zanik to not be able to attack since she's switching weapons before she has time to attack.) #You must continue to attack her. Each time her health gets down to 0, select the positive responses that encourage her to fight the mind-controlling powers she is under, and reminds her of your friendship. You can use the amount of dead goblins in the battle below as a gauge on how close you are. #After you kill her four or more times you will be able to select the option telling her to take off the pendant she is wearing If you chose the wrong dialogue you will need to kill her again and again until you get the right dialogue. . She will take the pendant off and fling it down below, where the goblin high priest will pick it up and cause an earthquake. Zanik will take your hand and teleport the both of you out of the collapsing hideaway. Takaisin normaaliksi #You will appear in a small cave. Zanik will give you an oil lamp if you do not have a light source and tell you that the teleportation must have been a bit off since there were two people travelling. Walk through the cave until there is an earthquake, and Zanik gets stuck on the other side of a rock wall. #Ask her if she is alright. Then click the option that says clear a path. #Walk through the path, and you will see Zanik on a small ledge. Tell her that she has to try to get out using her crossbow as a grapple. She will shoot it once. Direct her fire accordingly so that she hits a small rock that is jutting out of the rock wall. All summoned creatures must be dismissed before Zanik can attempt to shoot the grapple. #After saving Zanik, head out of the cave and talk to Juna. She will explain about Zanik's destiny. Now head west, climb up the rock face and continue west until you a cave opening. #Now go north to Dorgesh-Kaan by first jumping over the rocks. Zanik will also tell you to head north to avoid the Wall Beasts. (Do not teleport or you will have to go back for Zanik.) Warning: If you fall in the water when jumping across the stepping stone in the Lumbridge caves and did not bring a covered light source, your source will go out and you will be left in the dark if you don't have a tinderbox to relight! #Talk to Kazgar, and then head to the middle of the city and talk to Captain Undak. #Go north and up the stairs to meet once again with the council. Aikakapseli #After the cutscene, go back to the council chamber and talk to the Dorgeshuun scribe. Agree to help put together a time capsule. #Go to the centre of town, where the obelisk is, and head east through a corridor, then north to find Tegdak. Talk to him to get a box of artefacts. #Go back and talk to the scribe. He will seal the time capsule for you and tell you to talk to Mistag. #Find Mistag in the Dorgeshuun Mine north of the city, and ask him to bury the time capsule. Voima-asema #Go back to Dorgesh-Kaan, and find Oldak in a room in the north-west corner. He tells you he needs parts from the power station south of the city. #Go all the way south out of the city, go up the stairs into the agility course, head east to the power station, go down the stairs, and talk to Turgall. Ask him for Energy projectors and a Focusing chamber. #Go north into the city again, and head to the southern end of the marketplace, to the room on the east where you arrested the poison supplier and Zanik had appeared. #Talk to Oldak. He will take the parts and give you Zanik's crossbow. Give the crossbow back to Zanik. She tells you to go check on the children at the nursery. #Go west a bit to the main area, up the nearby stairs, and then travel a ways to the north until you reach the nursery. Talk to Mernik when you get there. #She will ask you to talk with Ambassador Alvijar in the house north of the nursery. #Talk to him about sending the Dorgeshun children to Keldagrim as refugees. He will coldly refuse. Return to Mernik and speak with her. #Go to the bank and prepare for battle, if you haven't already. #Return to Zanik by the portal. Agree to start fighting, and you will be teleported to the throne room. Viimeinen taistelu #You and Zanik are in the throne room. Kill the Bandos avatar (level 125), who uses Melee and Magic. When he dies, command Zanik to use the special. He will hit her crossbow, breaking it, and summon an Ogre Statue. Note: Every statue you kill gives a drop of a gem or a selection of runes. You have a small chance of a granite mace. Attempt to pick up the pieces of the crossbow. Note: You can also use Telekinetic Grab to pick up the peices and the statues wont come to life to attack you. After the first piece he will summon a goblin to attack you. You must kill it before you can pick up the other piece. After the second he will summon another statue, and again you must kill this before picking up the third and final piece. Use Zanik's crossbow with either the Energy projector or the Focusing chamber to reassemble Zanik's SPECIAL crossbow. The avatar will then "kill" Zanik. (Note: the bone bolts can be picked up at any time, whether or not you are being attacked, but remember to pick up the bolts else you can't kill the avatar.) #Defeat the boss again. Talk to him, and choose to use Zanik's crossbow's special attack on him (you cannot wield the crossbow; the special attack is a dialogue option). He will die. #Select talk to Zanik, then sit down next to her, then say nothing. She will revive, and destroy the pendant. #A cutscene will play and—congratulations!—quest completed! *Note: If you are still being attacked by a statue when you kill the avatar for the last time, the conversation will be interrupted and the avatar will regenerate, although you can trap the statue behind the avatar. (One way to prevent this is to kill the statue a few steps from the avatar and turn on protect from magic so the avatar cannot affect you. if you are using the strategy below, just stand at the same spot and continue to attack the boss.) *A good strategy is to stay in one spot a few squares from the avatar, turn on protect from magic, and range/mage it to death. Palkkio *3 tehtäväpistettä *20,000 Kuva:Agility.png kokemusta *20,000 Kuva:Strength.png kokemusta *20,000 Kuva:Thieving.png kokemusta *Zanikin varsijousi *Kyky ostaa Bandos throne room spherejä Oldakilta, palataksesi Bandos Valtaistuinhuoneeseen. *Kyky taistella Goblin-patsaita, Ork-patsaita, Ogre-patsaita ja Ourg-patsaita vastaan Bandos Valtaistuinhuoneessa kiipeämällä niiden päälle. *Pääsy uuteen agility-rataan Bandos Valtaistuinhuoneessa. Luokka:Tehtävät en:The Chosen Commander